Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince/Synopsis
''Background Origin The demonic abomination of terror later known as Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, just like its fellow Nether siblings, are one of the "children" of Moloch created specifically using the Netherese Crystals combined with power of Zodiacs in the headquarters of the Order of the Dark Moon, under the instruction and assistance from Rivalen Tanthul and Shar, who is the Goddess of the Order of the Dark Moon and known as the Mistress of the Night. Unlike all of his eleven siblings, Sorensen shared the predominant of the traits and personality from his "mother", Shar, instead of Moloch. In contrary to most of his siblings, Sorensen was the youngest and thus the least cared Nethers. Even though Moloch was uncaring towards all of the Nethers, he was particularly mean, abusive and nasty towards Sorensen. Learning he could never become his so-called "father"'s favorite, Sorensen gradually became as manipulative as, if not more so than, his "mother" Shar. He started to absorb his hosts' feelings and emotions, just like Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess and Nether Noirton the Demon Prince later did. However, unlike the other two, who were affected and soften by the emotions, Sorensen used the emotions he learned to manipulate, deceive and betray anyone in his path, including his allies and even including his hosts. For centuries, Sorensen successfully corrupted people and discarded several hosts. In the process, he became skilled in manipulation and gained his humanoid form, becoming the very first Nether that gained a humanoid physical form. Unlike some of his other misanthropic siblings, Sorensen held no hatred or contempt upon humanity, and he even confessed they were wonderful creatures. However, instead of trying to be friendly, Sorensen used such interest to study humanity in order to torment them even further, digging into their own dark side and driving them into despair, even death. Sorensen also found the current society of Zodiac Demons was too dull, so he proposed a sinister and sadistic plan known as the Zodiac Blood Game, or simply the "Blood Game", regardless of his siblings' disagreement. Blood Game The Blood Game, according Sorensen, was a massive killing game composed by Zodiac Demons and humans who took their cue. It was regarded as a competition to promote ordinary Zodiac Demons into Chief Zodiac Demons, by counting the human body count they hunted down and killed. Sorensen took large pride and glee upon such a horrid savagery, while Kaysie was disgusted that it was a waste of life, since she expected to create new Zodiac Demons out of humans (which is in fact another lethal danger for humans as the process would highly likely to kill them when their Zodiac Demon spawned and took over their host. Nevertheless, Sorensen successfully held several "Blood Game" and conquered worlds with it, while his siblings were still arguing about the terms of the Witnesses, meaninglessly. The start of the Blood Game had gained Sorensen fame and respect within the Zodiac Demon society, especially in Sorensen's own faction as they craved for blood and death rather than driving humanity into mere death by despair. Impressed by Sorensen's "work", Moloch later changed his attitude and made Sorensen the second-in-command within the Nether, only behind the eldest Nether Isolendy (the leader of Nethers at the time) much to Isolendy's consternation and jealousy. Ara Astaroth VS. Moloch Order of the Blood Moon & Serilda In the meantime, Sorensen decided to seek more fun in Sleepy Hollow as soon as he discovered the Salem Witch Trials and used it as a chance to develop his own followers, manipulating the surviving witches' hatred towards the prejudice and unjust. The result was the Order of the Blood Moon, the most infamous Witch Coven within Sleepy Hollow that would haunt Sleepy Hollow for centuries through their different incarnations. During the endeavor, Sorensen met Serilda, the future leader of the Order of the Blood Moon, who was at the time a weak child of a hanged witch from Salem, with Romani ancestry. Sorensen manipulated her hatred and disgust towards humanity and controlled her mind, making her to become the most fearsome dark witch at the time. Meeting Mary Archer Hubert Zodiac's Rise Deal with Hubert Zodiak Il Mostro di Firenze Cameo LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga Fuse with Michael Langdon Possessing Fiamma of the Right Revealing his True Self By the end of ''God's Right Seat Sub Arc, after Fiamma of the Right was defeated and freed from the True Michael's control, the True Michael (in his Sorenson form) had revealed himself from Fiamma's body, and he also revealed that he was still alive from before escaping into his shadow dimension. He planned to raise an army to attack Mount Olympus so that he could corrupt Zeus by manipulating the latter's cowardice as well as power hunger in order to take over Mt. Olympus. Because of Fiamma's defeat, Sorenson was damaged a bit, but he soon start healing himself before sharpened his eyes, saying the game had just begun. ''Hell to the Heaven Defeated LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Zodiak Saga Hubert Zodiak False Sorensen Hubert's Death Reborn of Real Sorensen Void Lord of Zodiac Real Sorensen Embrace of Void Four Malevolent Beasts Chaos of Sorensen Eremis the Chaotic Wing Sorensen Crystal Core Demise After the destruction of Sorensen's body, Sorensen was reduced into a mere purple crystal that is severely broken and was unable to regain its power. Believing that Sorensen was dead, Ichabod and Diana phoned Lara, informing her about the apparent demise of the Elder Hydra. Everyone was shocked by the sacrifice of Elder Hydra. Lara soon resolved that with all of the Twelve Nethers either destroyed, sealed or defected, the Team Witness should stop Moloch and the Horsemen from destroying the world. However, much to the entire Team Witness' surprise, Sorensen survived his ordeal though he could barely move, but he could still talk and claimed that the Elder of Heaven died for nothing. Using his last ounce of energy, Sorensen chanted the Dark Heaven Chant and infused the Planet Sorensen's soul into the core of Planet Earth. Much to Crow, Ichabod and Diana's horror, Sorensen merged Planet Sorensen together with the entire Earth. Sorensen's power caused the corrupting power of Moloch leaked out of the ground, turning the entire Earth into Planet Sorensen itself. In the meantime, under Sorensen's manipulation, a dying Kristen, alongside Katrina, Cordelia and the remaining parts of Lady Van Tassel, were fully transformed into a monstrous Zodiac Monster known as Ophiuchus. Sensing Ophiuchus starting to tear the city apart, Sorensen began to laugh out madly, claiming that the world would be Moloch's realm, with the two worlds merged into the one and the End of Days arrived. He also taunted Crow about Kristen's current state, saying it was the best punishment for a traitor like her. However, Sorensen's mad laugh stopped and turned into whisper of horror when he heard Ichabod saying that at least Sorenson wouldn't see the End of Days coming. He saw Crow, with the help of Ichabod and Diana, raised the Hydra Axe at his crystal in a face of anger. Sorensen was horrified and begged Crow, Ichabod and Diana for not killing him, saying his mind of genius should never be erased. He also stated that he would grant them eternal life as long as they let him go. However, Crow ignored Sorensen's pledge and only replied with a cold "It's ready" before striking the Nether Crystal with this one last hit, while Sorensen scream in fear. With a loud scream of horror, Sorensen Crystal was shattered into pieces and burst into a large purple flame, ending Nether Sorensen's reign of terror once and for all. Looking at the fragments of Sorensen Crystal, Crow bid farewell to the destroyed Nether as well as his own cowardice once and for all. ''Legacy In the final form made of Sorensen's shell, Michael Langdon's actions triggered a massive cult following within Neo-Hellfire and they attempted to make Heaven into Hell as well. After the final battle against the Witnesses, Michael / Sorensen shattered into pieces and became the Legion to corrupt the Multi-Universe. The Legion start becoming Moloch's pioneer army while Michael's major soul fell into Hell. Among the Legions, there are remains of the original Sorensson who continued to help Hubert Zodiak and Moloch, but the fragments of Sorenson would eventually absorbed by Moloch himself before Michael busted himself from Hell by using Sorensen's fragments, and this time... the fragments shall be wiped out of existence after Moloch's demise, leaving the real Michael / Sorensson in Hell and a little amount of Legion at large. If Michael / Sorensen succeeded in conquesting the Heaven and rewriting the history, order and the whole Multi-Universe in his own image, he will definitely make Heaven a place for hell and complete the rebellion that Lucifer failed to succeed at, plunging every heavenly spirit inside misery and chaos. For 5 billions years, the acts of Michael / Sorensen was still remembered by many people in the remnants of Neo-Hellfire, even Satan Cult who sought rebuilding the dark rule of Triggers Hell. If Ichabod and his allies did not stop Michael / Sorensen and wiped many of his influences in time, then the Earth shall be destroyed by the hand of the malicious Demon Deity long before the start of LOTM: Sword of Kings story-line, thus the future evil like Eckidina KnightWalker would not exist at all, nor would future heroes like La Folia Rihavein. The world will end before the start of World War III and even demons like Moloch shall be rivaled. Conspiracy theorists from Neo-Hellfire assumed that Triggers Hell shall prevail and shatter Balam Alliance because of Sorensen, who might be the successor of Leohart the Prince of Hell. In LOTM: Destiny, despite Sorensen's destruction after Leohart the Prince of Hell erased him from existence, a revived Michael Langdon (as an evil entity known as La Apotasia, the Sin Lord of Greed) could still turn into his Sorensen form after resurrected after fusing with the remaining Sorensen crystals and their fragments he found. Ultimately, this meant that even after 5 billions years of his utter destruction, Sorensen's power fragments still remained in the Multi-Universe and it was only just a matter of time to have a new vessel for the strongest Zodiak Demon ever appeared. Category:CIS Productions Category:Character Synopsis